Halloween Flower
by Arashi the Puppet Master
Summary: Jack is starting to remember his life as a human, but dosn't relise it yet. Why does he keep having these weird dreams, and who is Aiden?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, okay so this is a random idea I had, like a month or two ago, and decited to turn it ino a story. I'm not really sure how much I like it so far, so comment and tell me what you think, all comments are welcome, I don't own "The nightmare before christmas"**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one<em>

One day, a man was sitting on the couch next to the empty fire place, reading his six year old daughter "The night before christmas." Even though it was two days before halloween. Why? Because his daughter had begged him to read it to her, she liked how he told storys, when it was easter, he made it sound like easter, instead of christmas. She loved how hher father made this book sound more like both thier favorit holoday, instead of the one in the book. "Daddy?" The girl asked when her father finished. "Yes Aiden?" He walked over to put the book away, "It's two days till halooween, and we STILL havent got a pumpkin!" Aiden fallowed him into the kichen  
>"Oh, No we havent. Thank you for reminding me. How bout we'll go later, and try to find a good one." He smiled and started to make lunch.<p>

I quickly sat up in bed, _"Why do I keep having these dreams?" _I got up and went over to my closet to get dreased, and looked over to the clock tower that showed how many days left untill halloween, "Fourteen days left, Zero!" I looked over, Zero floted over to me, "But what do my dreams mean? Who is this Aiden girl? And why do these dreams seem fimiliar?" I looked back out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, I know its short, sorry I'll try to make the next chapter longer.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Chapter two. Thanks to all who reviewed, I do not own "The Nightmare Before Christmas" **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

_"Daddy! Lets get this one!" A six year old girl yelled to her father, who was a few feet away from her.  
>"Are you sure? It's kinda small." The man looked at the pumpkin.<br>"YES! This one!" The girl smiled  
>"Allright, then."<em>

I opened my eyes and looked around the room, I had fallen asleep at my desk while making some last minute designs to this years halloween plans. It was going to be the best halloween ever! But then again, I said that every year. I got up and stretched. I started to think about the dreams I was having, it had begun about three days ago, Who was the little girl? And why did the dreams feel more like...memories?  
>I sighed, I didn't have time for this, I AM The Pumpkin king after all. And with eleven days left to halloween, I really didn't have time for it. No matter how badly I wanted to figure it out, it would have to wait.<p>

"JACK! ARE YOU HOME? WE NEED YOUR PLANS SO THAT DR. FINKLESTEIN CAN GET TO WORK ON THEM!" I heard the Mayor yell. "_Right no time for that, I got to get to work." _I eminently gathered up the plans and went outside.

"I'm here Mayor, and I've just finished the plans. It's going to be the best Halloween ever!" I laughed,  
>"I hope so Jack, Please hurry over to the Dr.'s lab, there are a million things I still need to attend to." He turned around and went off. This was going to be the best Halloween ever.<p>

I knocked at the door to Dr. Finklestein's lab. "Hello! Dr.? I've got the plans for this Halloween. It's going to be a great one this year!" The door opened,I walked inside,  
>"Up here." The Dr. called from the top of the lap. I quickly climbed the stairs.<br>"Dr.? Here are the plans, Sorry It's a little late, I had to make a few adjustments." He took the plans and looked them over,  
>"They'll all be easy the make...except this last one. That should take, two..three days tops." He placed the plans on the table, "Do you want the goo to be orange like last year?"<br>"Could you make it red? That'll really scare everyone."  
>"Alright easily done. I've got every thing I need. If I have any questions about what one of them does I'll send for you." I nodded and walked out of the lab, down the stairs, and out the door.<p>

I walked through town, everything looked great! It was going to be the best Halloween ever!

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! It's longer then the last chapter! I could honestly use some help with ideas for this, though I think I know what I'm going to do with this. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! I've finally updated! I'm so proud of myself. Sorry for the reeeeaaaallly long wait. I want to thank "Emma Winter Frost" and "Bow Ties And Hair Gel" for helping me with this chapter! Thankies! I don't own "Nightmare Before Christmas" just this plot bunny. Reviews are nice, but plz be nice if you don't like something in this story.**

* * *

><p>"Look daddy!" Aiden called to her father, who had just finished carving the pumpkin, and was about to put the candle in when his daughter ran into the room, he turned to look at her, "Aiden? Is that you? your costume is so good, I almost didn't recognize you!" Aiden grinned, this year she had deiced to be a puppet, a broken puppet, and thanks to an old ripped up dress, and her mothers artistic, and makeup skills, the girl did look like a broken puppet.<br>"Is it ready?" Aiden asked as she climbed onto a chair, "Yes, it is. I was just about to put the candle in. How does it look?" The man asked as he turned to pumpkin so his daughter could see. "Wow! It looks great daddy! I love it!" Aiden grinned. "What looks great?" Aiden's mother, Samantha asked as she entered the room, "The pumpkin!" Aiden pointed to it as her father put the candle in and lit it. "It's very nice, great job honey." Aiden climbed off the chair, "Can we go now? Can we, can we, can we?" she asked as she began to bounce around the room, eager to go trick-or-treating. "Haha, we should go before she bounces through a wall." Samantha laughed as she watched her daughter, "Alright, let's go get your shoes Aiden!" the man laughed with his wife as Aiden raced to get her shoes and trick-or-treat bag. Her parents fallowed her, "Let's go mommy! Daddy!" "Haha, slow down little puppet." Her father carried the pumpkin, "I wouldn't want to drop the pumpkin." Aiden slowed down, and fallowed her father onto the front porch.

About an hour or so later, Aiden and her parents had gone a few blocks and had gotten a lot of candy. "Are you going to be able to eat all that?" her father asked, hoping to get at lest a few pieces of candy, Aiden nodded, "Yep! But not in one setting cause that'll make my tummy hurt!" Samantha laughed at her daughters response, and her now slightly gloomy husband. "It's okay dear, I'm sure she'll give you some later." the man laughed, "True, you'll share your candy with daddy, right?" His daughter shrugged, "Maybe..." "Gah...okay, it is your candy..." Aiden stopped then, "What's that daddy?" her father looked across the road to where she pointed, "What's what?" "That! It looks funny!" The man tried to look for what his daughter saw, but couldn't see anything, "There isn't anything there, maybe you're just getting sleepy?" Aiden shook her head, "No theres something there!" She cried then ran out into the street. "AIDEN!" Samantha screamed as her husband chased after the girl and headlights suddenly lit up the road. Aiden stopped, suddenly scared then felt someone push her out of the way. She looked up at the sky dazed from what happened, the sat up and looked to where she once stood in the road, where her father now lay dying. Samantha ran to him, "JACK!"

_I quickly woke up remembering forgotten memories from when I was alive, "Aiden...Samantha...I remember. I remember everything."_


	4. Chapter 4

**What's this? Two chapters in one week?! Yay! I thank all who reviewed, fallowed, and favorited! Quick note, I made Jack's human last name Llington, short for Skellington, I hope ya'll like it, and this chapter. Still don't, and never will, own the "Nightmare Before Christmas" movie, just this plot bunny. Enjoy, and R&R!**

* * *

><p>"See ya tomorrow!" I call out to Dave, my coworker, as I exit the store I currently worked at, "See ya!" I hear him yell as the door closes behind me. I look down the street, the tree's leaves were different shades of orange and yellow, and though it wasn't to cold out, it was cold enough for a sweater, yep it was autumn, October 30th to be exact., I pulled out my headphones from my sweaters pocket and put them on, turning on my ipod to classical music, sure I liked other music...but classical was about all I listened to, it was my favorite. I walked down the street toward my home, Halloween decorations covered store windows and street lamps, I hated Halloween. Sure I loved scary games and music, though I couldn't handle horror films for some reason, but I hated Halloween. I ignored people walking into stores to get some candy or last minuet costumes and made a beeline for home, why did Halloween have to be a damn holiday?<p>

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into our home, "Welcome home dear." I fallowed her voice to the kitchen, were she was making halloween themed cookies, damnit why does every one like this holiday? "Hey sweetie, do you want some cookies? I just pulled some out of the oven and there warm, so I haven't frosted those ones yet." my mother chirped as she frosted some cookies that were cool enough to frost. "Do you have some that arn't shaped like ghosts or anything to do with Halloween?" My mother sighed, "I know you hate Halloween...but to deny cookies because of it? *sigh* I'll make some non themed, no frosting cookies for you." The small timer on the stove buzzed and she went to get the next batch of cookies out of the oven. "Thanks mom. I've got some homework to finish, I'll be in my room." I said as I walked to the stairs, "Okay sweetie, I'll bring up a snack later." "Thanks!" I climbed the stairs and went to my room, I sat down in my desk chair and pulled out my math book.

Some time later I was done with most of my homework, I just had to finish a book essay, I looked up to get my tired eyes off the paper for a few moments when I was the picture on my desk, the picture of my mother, me and my father...the last photo we had taken with him. It was taken eleven years ago, two weeks before Halloween and my dad had decided to try out the timer setting on the camera, he had knocked it over once and had taken several photo's before taking the best, and last one...we were all smiling and happy...we didn't know what would happen two weeks later. I picked up the picture, I held back tears it was hard not to cry, _'Dad, I'm sorry...if I hadn't run into the road after that...whatever that was, you'd still be here.' _That's why I hated Halloween, because it was the day my father, Jack Llington, had died

* * *

><p>I looked around at all Dr. Finkelstein had made, "This is fantastic, and just in time too! Halloween is tomorrow!" I practically sang as I examined everything he had made. "Yes, I know. Everything is as you requested and will work as planed." I nodded, "Excellent! Now I have to go see to a few more things, but it looks like tomorrows celebration will go without any sort of problem. I'll send some others to get these and put them in place. See you later Dr.!" I stared down the stairs, "Wait Jack. Something is troubling you." I stopped them turned to look at him, "Well...yes, but I should wait to deal with it until the day after tomorrow." Dr. Finkelstine rolled his chair toward me, "You should tell me, or it might distract you tomorrow." I sighed, he was right. So I told him about my dreams and how I died when I was human, and how I know remembered my human life. He hummed when I finished, "Jack, tomorrow you should look for Aiden, talk to her one last time. Then never think of her, or your human life again. Trust me, remembering your human life here will just bring you grief. And I believe you are having these dreams because she needs to speak with you." I frowned "But she wont know who I am, and isn't it best not to speak with her?" He shook his head, "I think this time will be an exception, just make sure to speak with her before midnight." "Alright...I'll see you later then." He nodded, "See you tomorrow." I walked down the stairs, a bit surprised that the Dr. had said that...but, maybe he was right, maybe Aiden needed to talk to me.<em> I just hope I can find her before midnight tomorrow.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to everyone who stuck with this story so far! I'm back with a new chapter! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, fallowed, and **favorited both this story, and me as well! Thank you all! I shall do my best not to disappoint!  
>I should probably put a description of what Aiden looks like- Brown hair, shoulder length that she keeps in a messy bun. Green eyes. She's about 5'5. And she prefers baggy clothes and usually wears her favorite hoodie.<strong>**

**Please read and review, all reviews are welcome (though, please don't be to mean) they not only encourage me to keep writing, but also help me better my stories! Also all idea's are welcome! Send me an idea for this story and I'll do my best to use it (*please note not all idea's will be used, and I apologies in advice for that). I do not own the movie "Nightmare before Christmas" just this fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>October 31; 10:00am<br>Samantha and Aiden's home_  
><em>Halloween day<em>

*knock knock*  
>I woke as my mother knocked at my bedroom door,<br>"Aiden! Time to wake up dear! I'm going to the store to get some candy for tonight. Do you need anything while I'm out?"  
>I groaned, that's right. Today was Halloween.<br>"Aiden?"  
>I looked up from under my covers when she entered my room.<br>"Come on sleepy head! At least pretend to enjoy today?"  
>I hmphed in response.<br>"Sigh, okay. I'll be back later."  
>I hmphed again as she left the room. It has always confused me, How could she still love this holiday? The day dad died? I slowly got out of bed and went to prepare for today.<br>_"Why is she always so happy on this day? I've never seen her cry on Halloween. Why?"_

_October 31; 11:00 am  
>Halloween Town<br>Halloween day_

It was finally Halloween, and we only had hours to finish our preparations for the main event. I was trying to finish as fast as I could to make sure that everything would go by with out any sort of problems, so I could go look for Aiden that night and not be distracted by anything. I would only have a few hours to look for her, because I would be busy with all the preparations until we started at 6:00pm, and then I would have until midnight, (when we would have our final celebration for this year, an event I, as the Pumpkin King, would have to attend,) to find her. Why couldn't I go any other time of the year? Well...I could, but I had decided not to venter anywhere outside of this holiday, due to a Christmas fiasco that had almost ended in disaster, luckily for us, and all the humans, Mr. Santy Clause had been able to fix everything before it all went even further to hell.  
>"Jack! Where are the candy bombs? We can only find the bug and goo bombs!"<br>I look up from the plans I was looking over, to the Mayor  
>"Those are almost ready, in fact they should be now...try checking with Sally. She was in charge of those."<br>The Mayor quickly ran off to find Sally, and I turned back to the plans I was looking over. Before I could go find Aiden, I had to make sure this would be the best Halloween ever.

_October 31; 12:00pm  
>Samantha and Aiden's home<em>  
><em>Halloween day<em>

"Mom?"  
>I walked into the kitchen were she was putting candy into little Halloween themed bags. She looked up,<br>"Yes dear?"  
>I thought for a second, should I really ask her this? She looked concerned when I paused.<br>"Mom...why are you never sad on Halloween? You always have this big smile on this day, why?"  
>She frowned, then turned her attention back to the little bags of candy. After a long pause she finally answered,<br>"It's because it was Jack's, your father's, favorite holiday. And I always feel like he's still here, somewhere, planing the best Halloween he possibly can. I'm always sad on this day, but I put on this big smile for him...and for you. And, because this holiday was his favorite...just celebrating it makes me feel close to him."  
>I was shocked...all these years and mom smiled and celebrated Halloween for dad? I then realized how much I had tried to push this holiday away because of dad. But maybe it had been the wrong approach to deal with it. The more I thought about it, the more I realized mom was right.<br>"Mom? do you think..."  
>"Think what dear?"<br>I smiled, yes. This was the best way. I would be somehow closer to dad this way.  
>"Is it to late to get a costume?"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to everyone who stuck with this story so far! I'm back with a new chapter! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, fallowed, and **favorited both this story, and me as well! Thank you all! I shall do my best not to disappoint!  
>Awnser to "Arthur caribinbo's" question, <strong>****_"Could you answer one question? Is "Samantha" sally?"_ ****She's not Sally, she was going to be...but in the end, I decided to just base Samantha off of Sally. I'm sorry if this disappoints you...**

**Please read and review, all reviews, and criticism, are welcome (though, please don't be to mean) they not only encourage me to keep writing, but also help me better my stories! Also all idea's are welcome! Send me an idea for this story and I'll do my best to use it (*please note not all idea's will be used, and I apologies in advice for that). I do not own the movie "Nightmare before Christmas" just this fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>October 31; 17:56pm<br>Samantha and Aiden's home_  
><em>Halloween day<em>

"And...done!"  
>My mother grinned after she finished doing my makeup,<br>"Go see how you look, little puppet."  
>I got up and walked over to the full length mirror on my closet door, I looked at the makeup my mother put on me, to make me look like a broken puppet, before my mom had done the makeup, she took an old dress I no longer wore and several old ripped up shirts, making a patchwork dress. The dress was pretty good, decpite the fact that it had been a last minute project.<br>"I think I look more like a broken doll then puppet."  
>My mom laughed,<br>"True, but when you were younger you looked like a puppet. You were so cute then...so, what are your new plans for tonight?"  
>"I guess I'll just walk around the neighborhood for a bit, to see the decorations, then come home and pass out candy."<br>"Alright sweetie, have fun and be safe. Make sure to take your cell phone with you."  
>I pulled on my knee length boots before grabbing my phone,<br>"Right, see you later mom."  
>I said as I walked down the stairs, then outside, closing the door behind me. I looked up and down the street, children and parents were already out for some trick-or-treating. I sighed, I wasn't making a mistake celebrating this holiday...was I?<p>

_October 31; 18:00pm  
>Halloween Night<em>

"Alright, everything is in place. Halloween has started! Let's begin!"  
>The mayor said to the halloween town folk, which made everyone cheer before the ran off in different directions. I quickly stopped Oogie's Boys, before the had a chance to go,<br>"Wait a minute you three."  
>Lock, Shock, and Barrel looked to me,<br>"What is it Jack?" "Got a mission for us, Jack?" "We can do it, Jack!"  
>I nodded, these three were best suited to help me, after all, Oogie boogie was no longer around(we still referred to them as Oogie's boys though, out of habit), once again due to that Christmas fiasco, I felt I could trust them with more missions, especially this one.<br>"There is someone I'm looking for, A human girl named Aiden, she's around the age of 17. Last time I saw her she was dressed as a broken puppet, she might dress similar to that this year. But do NOT hurt her. Do you understand me?"  
>The trio nodded,<br>"Yes, JAck!" "Got it, Jack!" "Can we still trick-or-treat and play tricks on people, Jack?"  
>"Of course, but please due it in this neighborhood, that's where she might be. Once you find her, one of you come find me."<br>"We'll find her Jack! But...Why are we looking for her?"  
>Barrel hit Lock,<br>"That's not our business! We got a mission from Jack, we do the mission, and Jack will like us more!"  
>"I can tell you, but you can't tell anyone else, not. A. Soul."<br>"Okay!" "Tell us please!" "Yea! We promise not to tell ANYONE!"  
>"Alright then, when I was alive I had a family...Aiden is my daughter."<br>All three of them gasped  
>"You had a family, Jack?!" "Of course he did, why wouldn't he?" "It seems weird to me, thats all..." "Don't worry Jack! We'll find Aiden!"<br>"Good, you can go now."  
>"Alright, we'll be back Jack!" "We wont disappoint you, Jack!"<p>

_October 31; 19:00pm  
>Halloween Night<em>

I sighed as I walked down the street, it was a nice night and the decorations were great, but I still felt sad. I decided to take a page from mom's book and forced a smile. Maybe it would help me get into a better mood. As I walked to the end of the street, three children walked up to me, each wearing a mask, A witch, a devil, and a skeleton.  
>"Is this her? Have we found her?" "Maybe, He did say that she dressed up as a puppet one year, this year she's a doll?" "I think this is her!"<br>The three looked at me, and I felt creeped out,  
>"Who said I had dressed as a puppet one year? And how do they know this?"<br>"It must be her! She said she was a puppet one year!" "Should we ask her name?" "Are you Aiden?"  
>I stared at them, who were these kids?<br>"How do you know my name?"  
>They cheered, "We found her!" "Jack will be happy!"<br>"TRICK OR TREAT!"  
>They all suddenly shouted as thy threw a bag over my head and quickly tied it shut. Which confused me, how in the hell had three kids half the size of me managed to kidnap me in under three seconds?<br>"Wait, Jack said not to hurt her. Be careful idiot!"  
>I hear the girl who had the witch mask shout at the others, fallowed by a slapping noise.<br>"Ow! Did you hafta hit me? I'll be more careful! Gosh."  
>"Alright, let's go find Jack!"<br>I felt them pick me up,  
>"Wait! Who's Jack?"<br>Sense thats who they were taking me to, I should at lest find out who he was.  
>"Jack, he's the pumpkin king!"<br>"Yea, and he sent us on a mission to find you!"  
>"We don't wanna make Jack upset! He can get scary when he' mad!"<br>Jack the pumpkin king? The 'King of Halloween? Was this a joke? A prank? And of corse, only I could manage to be kidnaped by three crazy kids on the Halloween I decided to give go out again. Wait, my cell phone! I somehow managed to get my cell out of my pocket...and it was dead...of course it was. Could this night get any weirder? Or worse?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to everyone who stuck with this story so far! I'm (finally) back with a new chapter! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and **favorited both this story, and me as well! Thank you all! I shall do my best not to disappoint!  
><strong>****Please read and review, all reviews, and criticism, are welcome (though, please don't be too mean) they not only encourage me to keep writing, but also help me better my stories! I do not own the movie "Nightmare before Christmas" just this fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chapter!******  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><em>October 31; 20:10pm<em>  
><em>Halloween night<em>

"JACK! JACK! We found her Jack!"  
>I turned to find Oogie's boys Standing behind me, all THREE of them, carrying a big bag with them.<br>"Please tell me she is not in that bag."  
>The trio looked at me, the at each other.<br>"It was your idea to bring her to him!" "Was NOT! It was yours!" "Guys, stop fighting! Jack's going to be even madder at us!"  
>I put my pointer fingers into the corners of my mouth and pulled, making a face they feared. They all stopped talking and stared at me.<br>"Enough you three! Just let her out of the bag and go! You've caused enough headaches for tonight!"  
>They did as I said and ran off into the night, I could hear them arguing after the got a few feet away.<br>"Your fault stupid!" "Why is it always MY fault?" "Guys Please stop fighting..."  
>I sighed and turned to the girl who was glaring up at me.<br>"Terribly sorry about that. They are good at missions...when they feel like following my orders to the letter, but mostly, they do as they want. Sometimes it ends up with the results I wanted, other times its if-y."  
>"Who are you? And how the hell do you know me?"<br>So those three ran their mouths too, great.  
>"So, you ARE Aiden Llington...Yes?"<br>She stood, and wiped the dirt from her dress.  
>"YEs. I am. Those three said you where Jack the Pumpkin king. Why the hell are you looking for me?"<br>"Well...this might be hard to believe. But, eleven years ago, today, I died..."  
>"O...kay? You're a skeleton, of course you died."<br>"That's not the part thats going to be hard to believe, you see, before I died. I was a human...and my human name was Jack Llington."  
>Aiden's eyes went wide with shock, before returning to the glare she had been giving me.<br>"There...is...NO WAY IN HELL YOU COULD BE HIM! WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU? YOU, THE KING OF TRICKS? How do you know my father's name? Oh wait, you said you died on the same day as him, did you meet him in the afterlife or something?"  
>"Wait, please listen, I know it's hard to believe, but I am Your father."<br>"If you are him, where have you been the past eleven years?"  
>"I've only recently gotten my memories of my life back."<br>She snorted, then turned to walk away.  
>"Yea right! Why should I believe anything you say? My father died! Nothing can bring him back!"<br>She ran.  
>"Aiden!"<p>

_October 31; 20:50pm_  
><em>Halloween night<em>

I ran and ran, while fighting off tears. How dare that man claim to be my father? How dare he! I ran home, and went to the back door. I didn't really feel like talking to my mom right now. I stood by the back door, I could hear the happy laughter of families and children walking around. But...maybe he was telling the truth? After all, dad DID love Halloween. Maybe enough to become the Pumpkin king after he died? I sighed, no. It couldn't be true. I reached for the doorknob, then saw something move from the corner of my eye. Had he followed me?! I turned around, ready to give him a piece of my mind, but no one was there. 'Weird...' I thought, but then something moved. I saw it, only for a second but I saw it! I remembered it, that was the thing I had run after eleven years ago, the thing that I ran into the street to get, the reason my father was dead! But what was it? 'Well, this night is already messed up' I thought as I once again ran after it.


End file.
